


Five Times with Feeling

by idkmybffspock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Comic, Fanart, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: For 2018 Sterek SmoochFest!Prompt #100 request by Adara"Five times Derek was breathtakingly wonderful with kids and one time he was with (finally) his own."Thank you to my wonderful Beta Rozurashii!





	1. The Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/gifts).



 

1\. The Twins 

     Stiles stumbles to the entryway.

 


	2. Diana

2\. Diana

     The phone begins to ring.

 


	3. The Supermarket

3\. The Supermarket

     The baby stares over his mother's shoulder, eyes wide with anticipation.

 

 

 

 


	4. Facebook

4\. Facebook

     Stiles listens to the ringtone waiting impatiently for Scott to pick up.


	5. Monsters

5\. Monsters

     Stiles stands facing down the enormous creature, his fingers pulsing with magic.


	6. Baby's Full Moon

+1 Baby's First Full Moon

     The clouds begin to clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Derek's journey to becoming a great dad!

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
